Hero Zone Event Message
Hero Zone Event Message Issue 12 provided heroes with a new way to respond to any special event that may be occurring anywhere is the city. A new chat option was created and messages announce the spawn of everything from a Giant Monster to a Superadine Rave. To access this option all a hero needs to do is left click on any of the current chat tabs, or create a new tab, and select edit. Once the edit screen appear look through the list of available chat options on the right side and select the Hero Zone Event Message option and hit add. The Event Message will then move to the left side of the screen. Click on okay and the option is now saved and the event message will appear in in whichever chat window you have picked. Message Types Messages vary based on the activity but include * Message alerting all players that the Ghost Ship is out in Talos Island or Independence Port. ::Ghost Ship ::* The Ghost Ship has been spotted in Independence Port. ::* The Ghost Ship has disappeared from Independence Port. ::* The Ghost Ship has been spotted in Talos Island. ::* The Ghost Ship has disappeared from Talos Island. * Message that Paladin Construction construction has begun in Kings Row ::Paladin Construction ::* PPD Unusual Clockwork activity in Kings Row. ::* PPD Clockwork actvity has resumed normal levels in Kings Row. <- "actvity" is the in game (mis)spelling ::* PPD Clockwork Paladin spotted in Kings Row. * Message that a Hellion Arson fire has broken out in Steel Canyon. ::Steel Canyon Fire ::* FDPC Fire Alarm sounded in Steel Canyon. ::* FDPC Fire Alarm Cleared in Steel Canyon. * Message that a Troll Rave is happening in Skyway City. ::Troll Rave ::* PPD Warning: Superadine raid in progress in Skyway City. ::* PPD Alert Cancelled: Raid has been completed in Skyway City. * Messages that announce an increase in monster activity in the zones that spawn Giant Monster. ::Lusca ::* PPD A Giant Octopus has been spotted in Independence Port. ::* PPD The Giant Octopus has been disappeared from Independence Port. ::Jurrasik ::* Jurassik has appeared in 'Crey's Folly'. ::* ::Croatoa monsters (Eochai and/or Jack) ::* Unusual monster activity detected in Croatoa. ::* Monster activity in Croatoa has returned to normal levels. ::Adamastor ::* Adamastor has appeared in Dark Astoria. ::* ::Kraken ::* The Kraken has appeared in Perez Park. ::* ::Babbage ::* ::* ::Kronos Titan ::* ::* No message for despawn or defeat. * Messages that announce a Rikti Invasion is underway. ::Rikti Invasion ::* Vanguard WARNING: Rikti ships have been detected heading for . ::* Vanguard DANGER!: Rikti invasion forces have been spotted in . Non-combatants are advised to seek cover. ::* Vanguard ALERT CANCELLED: The Rikti have retreated from . * Both Villain Zone Event Messages and Hero Zone Event Messages can be activated irrespective of the side a player is on (CoH/V), enabling a villain to be alerted to the Hellion Arson Fire Event in Steel Canyon and vice-versa. :: In addition to these message a second message will appear when an event in a zone is completed. So if Jurassik spawns in Crey's Folly and a team of heroes assembles and defeats him a message will be broadcast, in all zones, stating that Monster activity in Crey's Folly has returned to normal. Notes * This provides a very good tool for heroes in obtaining many badges including several needed to complete Accolades. * There is also a Villain Zone Event Message option that provides the same information to those playing CoV . * During the Halloween Event and Winter Event that take place annually, messages announcing the event-related spawns of Eochai, Jack in Irons and Winter Lord do not appear. Messages announcing the usual Croatoa spawns appear as normal. Category:Gameplay See Also * Villain Zone Event Message